Sub-light COM2
2,325 |Pierce=5.0, 7.0 RED |rof=5.0 rps |mag=30 |class=Assault Rifle |type=Full-Auto |reload=3.0 seconds |pierce = 5, 7 |damagetype = |ammocost = $80 for 200 Rounds, $800 for 200 Rounds / Mobile $80/400 , $800/400 |premammocost = $320 for 200 Rounds, $3200 for 200 Rounds / Mobile $512/400, $5120/400 |movement = -20%|1dps = 4000 7750 11625 |mdps = 20000 54250 81375 |augdps = 16000 31000 46500 }} "Sublight COM2 rounds travel the last meter or so at very high speeds through "Center Of Mass Displacement" technology. Recorded speeds of the 127mm COM2 rounds are close to 100,000 meters per second. Enough to leave a big hole in just about anything" -Gun Description The Sub-Light COM2 is a powerful and rare gun introduced in SAS: Zombie Assault 4. It is one of the strongest assault rifles in the game, being full-auto and dealing 800 damage. Also, being fully automatic, the COM2 is able to be augmented with Overclocked. It is immensely powerful and used a lot by players if found. The Sub-Light did deal a whopping 750 damage, but on the August 7, 2014 update (Private Matches) it was buffed to 800 damage per round, at five rounds per second, making it able to wipe out hordes of moderately durable zombies extremely easily. The very high pierce makes the gun great for crowd control. Its ammo is cheap, making most other assault rifles obsolete. Dealing 800 1550 damage at 40 cents $4 per round, and having a relatively low RoF, the COM2 is the most cost-efficient assault rifle in the game. Even the most potent guns come with drawbacks, though. The Sub-Light is less accurate than most other assault rifles, though when facing crowds of zombies, accuracy isn't a primary concern. The comparatively smaller clip size also means that users of the Sub-Light will have to reload more often. However, the fairly low RoF and AR mastery can just about nullify this problem. Additionally, the three second reload time is longer than most assault rifles, putting users at slightly more risk of getting overrun while reloading. Also, it has a -20% speed modifier (making it heavier than most ARs), slowing you down a bit. Still, the Sub-Light COM2 is one of the most powerful guns in the game, and it's more than able to hold its ground against the toughest zombie hordes, augmented or not. Recommended augments for the Sub-Light COM2 include Deadly for more killing power, Overclocked for even more killing power, Adaptive for killing physically resistant zombies, and Pinpoint for an increased DPS. Race Modded is not recommended, as properly augmented gloves can easily reduce a lot of the reload time on this gun due to large base reload time, thus rendering this particular augment redundant. However, the clip is a little on the small side, so it would not hurt to augment capacity, especially if there is a need for continuous firing in Nightmare Mode Trivia * It seems like Sub-Light COM2 is some kind of rail gun according to its white flash in the barrel and ability to shoot 127mm ammo at extremely high speed. * 12.7mm is .50 cal. A 127mm would probably be somewhere around the size of an artillery shell. 127mm is most likely a typo. * COM stands for "Centre of Mass", which means that the mass revolves around the pinpoint of the centre of the bullet's mass. * The standard Sub-Light COM2 has a red stripe near the barrel's opening. Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:CM weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Physical Weapons